staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 Konserwacja nadajnika Warszawa PKiN od godz. 5:00 - 14:00 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 53; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek w restauracji, odc. 15; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Hotel Tango cz. III, odc. 29; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Między mamami - odc. 35; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Ciało to niemało; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Rodzinka - odc. 11/16 - Serce matki; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1312; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1700 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Opole 2009; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Teraz Polska - część artystyczna; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4401; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Klan - odc. 1705 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Plebania - odc. 1317; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:00 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej - Irak - Polska (studio); STEREO 17:10 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej - Irak - Polska ; STEREO 19:10 Wieczorynka - Fifi - Przyjęcie Fiołeczki odc. 12; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Herosi, seria I - Następstwa, odc. 11 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Herosi, seria I - Dar niebios, odc. 12 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Karty na stół - wybory europejskie; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Perły Millennium - Karol Darwin i drzewo życia (Charles Darwin and the Tree of Life); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kino nocnych marków - Horoskop śmierci 2 - odc. 3; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Horoskop śmierci 2 - odc. 4; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Notacje - o. Hieronim Karol Warachim. Wyświęcili nas w katakumbach; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 Konserwacja nadajnika Warszawa PKiN od godz. 5:00 - 14:00 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 248 Debiut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 27/39 Wielkie Bum; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Biblia dla nas; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 451; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Przygody Tarzana - odc 48/75 Prawo dżungli; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Nowe przygody Flippera - Odc 12/44; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 92/162 Morderstwo 101; serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 KGB w Niemczech - Zamachowcy i agenci - odc. 1 (KGB in Deutschland ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 MASH - odc. 193; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 672; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret Ciach ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 51 W dołku; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 134; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz.1 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 286 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 673; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 428; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Zaczęło się w Polsce...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Spokojny Amerykanin (Quiet American); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Phillip Noyce; wyk.:Michael Caine, Brendan Fraser, Rade Serbedzija; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kocham kino na bis - Wysokie obcasy (High Heels/Tacones lejanos); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (1991); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Victoria Abril, Marisa Paredes, Miguel Bose, Anna Lizaran; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin Konserwacja nadajnika Warszawa PKiN od godz. 5:00 - 14:00 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Poranek z Panoramą lubelską 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Poranek z Panoramą lubelską 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:16 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:16 Biznes; STEREO 14:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia 16:58 Zdarzenia 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:00 Panorama lubelska 18:15 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Zdarzenia 18:45 Tygiel polityczny 19:10 Magazyn sportowy 19:35 Akademia domu i wnętrza 19:50 Gość dnia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama lubelska 22:05 Prognoza pogody 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Lata Blaira - odc. 2 - Blair i władza (The Blair Years. Blair and Power); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:21 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:34 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:56 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:53 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - PEWUKA - obrazki z wielkiej wystawy; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 196, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:05 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:50 Świat według Kiepskich - Lunatyk - odc. 187, Polska 2004 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich - Kocham kino - odc. 132, Polska 2002 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza - Wewnętrzny sens Picassa - odc. 119, Polska 2002 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Kradzież - odc. 120, Polska 2002 10:05 Miodowe lata - Eksperyment medyczny - odc. 69, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Stary i samotny - odc. 75, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1299, Polska 2009 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - odc. 55, reality show, USA 2006 13:00 1300 gramów - odc. 1, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 930, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Majty polskie - odc. 179, Polska 2004 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Dzień, w którym zapchał się kibel - odc. 134, Polska 2002 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Samobójstwo mojej żony - odc. 7, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 65, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 931, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1300, Polska 2009 20:05 Za linią wroga - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 - odc. 45, USA 2003 23:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 - odc. 46, USA 2003 0:25 Strefa uderzenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 2:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Detektywi - Cudowne dziecko 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 12:00 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:55 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 13:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Dom 14:30 Zakładnicy - odc. 6, USA 2006 15:25 Przyjaciele - odc. 14, USA 1998-1999 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 15, USA 1998-1999 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Chcieli mnie zabić 17:30 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Bezsenność 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Zły 20:50 Bez śladu - odc. 11, USA 2005 21:45 Jedenasta godzina - odc. 2, USA 2008 22:45 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 2, Polska 2008 23:45 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - Edyta Herbuś i Edyta Górniak 0:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Lalola (143) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.35 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.40 Zbuntowani (110) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.45 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.45 Strażnik Teksasu (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.45 Zamiana żon - reality show 11.50 Mała czarna - talk show 12.50 Lalola (144) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.50 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Słrażnik Teksasu (26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (111) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Amber Frey - świadek oskarżenia - dramat kryminalny, USA 2005 21.55 W imię zasad - film SF, USA 2000 00.00 Mała czarna - talk show 01.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 02.05 Marillion: Live from Lorely - koncert 03.15 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 03.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.00 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.20 Tajemnice SmallViIIe (5/22) - serial SF, USA 06.10 112 - na każde wezwanle (85/110) - serial 06.40 Na Wspólnej (7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.10 Szymon Majewski Show 6 - rozr. 08.10 JAG. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (12/15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.10 Życie przede wszystkim (2/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.15 Telezakupy 11.55 Apetyt na kasę 12.55 Barwy grzechu (110/160) - telenowela, Brazylia 13.55 Szymon Majewski Show 6 - rozr. 15.00 Jej cały świat (1/22) - serial komediowy, USA 15.30 112 - na każde wezwanie (86/110) - serial 16.05 Tajemnice SmaIlviIIe (6/22) - serial SF, USA 17.00 JA.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (13/15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.05 Życie przede wszystkim (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.05 Joey (21/24) - serial kom., USA 19.35 Jej cały świat (2/22) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Gdy wspomnisz o mnie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990 22.00 Wściekłe pięści - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1972 00.15 Na jedną kartę - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 02.05 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Przemądrzałe Domisie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Magazyn Medyczny - Sepsa, meningokoki i pneumokoki.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Muzeum papiernictwa w Dusznikach Zdroju; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zawodowcy - Maksim Wojtiul - baletmistrz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Pomorski Rajd majora Łupaszki; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 51* - Fałszerze uczuć; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1311; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Rodowicz ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Półfinał; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Gala Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nasz reportaż - Historia zza komina wyjęta; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śpiewa Anna German; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 W rajskim ogrodzie - Owoce Kostaryki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Przemądrzałe Domisie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Muzeum papiernictwa w Dusznikach Zdroju; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 300 % normy - odc. 41; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1311; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Yeti; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Nasz spis powszechny - Zamek; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Gala Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - Rodowicz ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1311; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Yeti; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Nasz spis powszechny - Zamek; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (74); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych LTV 7.43, 8.13, 8.43 Labas rytas 8.00, 8.30 Žinios 9.00, 17.30 „Kelno kriminalinė policija” . Serialas, N-7 10.00, 16.30 „Makleodo dukterys” . Serialas 11.00 Ant svarstyklių 12.00 Mūsų dienos kaip šventė 14.00 „Neskubėk gyventi”. Serialas 14.30 „Vidury vandenyno” Serialas 15.00 „Likimo valsas” Serialas 15.30 LTV popietė 18.30 Šiandien 19.00 Vasaros puokštė 19.30 „Komisaras Reksas” Serialas, N-7 20.25, 21.59 Loterija „Perlas” 20.30 Panorama 21.10 Stilius 22.00 „Dingę”. Serialas, N-7 23.00 Vakaro žinios 23.15 Pagauk kampą LTV2 14.05 Gustavo enciklopedija 14.35 Klaip. dramos spektaklis „Kelias į Damaską” 17.35 Poeto Justino Marcinkevičiaus knygos „Pažadėtoji žemė” pristatymas 18.30 Klausimėlis 18.40 Lietuvininkų kraštas 19.15 Stilius 20.05 „Vidury vandenyno” Serialas 20.35 Pasaulio dokumentika 21.30 Panorama 22.10 „Meilės muzika” , N-7 LNK 6.00 „Priesaika”. Telenovelė 7.00 Animaciniai serialai 7.50 „Lolita. Be kompleksų”, N7 8.50 „Laukinukė”. Telenovelė 9.50, 19.40 Super Kakadu, N7. Infošou 10.35 Auksinė savaitės blykstė 11.35 „Kelias į žvaigždes” 12.35, 19.10 „Nekviesta meilė 4” . Serialas 13.05 Animaciniai serialai 15.30 „Amžinai tavo”. Telenovelė 16.30 „Uždrausti jausmai” Telenovelė 17.30 „Meilė ir kerštas”. Serialas 18.35 Susitikime virtuvėje 18.45 Žinios 20.30 Gyvenimas pagal moteris 21.30 Dviračio šou 22.00 Žinios. Verslas. Kriminalai 22.30 „Bėglių medžioto-jai”. Serialas 23.30 „Mėnesiena” , N14. Serialas 0.30 „Sensacija”, N14 1.30 Kovotojo kelias. Bušido, N14 BTV 6.30 Televitrina 6.50 ,,Lietuvos žinių” tyrimas” 7.20, 14.50 „Džesė. Bjaurusis ančiukas iš Indijos”. Telenovelė 8.10, 15.45 Animaciniai serialai 9.05, 16.40 „Baimės faktorius VI”, (N-7) 10.00, 18.45 „Mentai. Žmogžudysčių skyrius II”, (N-7) 11.05 „Namai”. Dok. filmas 12.50, 17.40 „Juokingiausi žmonės ir gyvūnai” 13.20, 18.15 „Gelbėtojai - 112”. Veiksmo, (N-7) 13.50 „Ekstrasensų mūšis VI”, (N-7) 20.00, 23.40 Žinios 20.25 „Akistata su Lietuva” 21.00 „To dar nebuvo...” 21.30 „Paskutinis šokis”. Trileris, (N-14) 0.10 Amerikietiškos imtynės , (N-14) 1.10 - 6.00 „Bamba” (S) Lietuvos Rytas TV 8.05, 21.50 Lietuva tiesiogiai 8.25, 15.05 TV parduotuvė 8.40 Gyvai 10.30 „Topai” 11.30 Sveikatos kodas 12.00 Derliaus kraitė 12.30 „Super L.T.” , (N-7) 13.25, 21.00 Reporteris 14.15 Serialas „Falkono paplūdimys” 15.20, 18.20 „Grybauskai” 15.40, 18.40 „Tegyvuoja karalius” 16.00, 17.00, 18.00, 19.00, 20.00 Žinios 16.05 „Sužeista širdis” 17.05 Mėta Meškinija 18.17, 21.47 Orai 19.10 Serialas „Policijos nuovada” 20.10 Dok. serialas „Tabu” 22.10 Išjunk siurblį! 23.20 Autofanai 23.50 Serialas „Kriminalinė Rusija”, (N-14) TV 11 7.30 Pergalingas tikinčiojo balsas 8.00, 14.00 Televitrina 8.45, 14.40, 19.45, 22.10 TV skelbimai 9.00 Greičio linija 9.30 Baltų žygiai 2007 10.00 Muzikos programa 11.00, 15.00 Plenarinio posėdžio transliacija iš LR Seimo rūmų 18.00 Drama „Kisindžeris ir Niksonas”, N-7 20.00 Dok. f. „Šikšnosparnių karalija. Dabarčiai ir ateičiai” 20.30 Komedija „Malkolmas” 22.20 Drama „Faraono armija”